


Snow Day

by organisedchaos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Winter fic, pure fluff, silly pining boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organisedchaos/pseuds/organisedchaos
Summary: He plastered on his best fake smile and opened the door but there was no nosy neighbor to speak of, just a tall figure wrapped from head to toe in layers, the only visible feature being bright blue eyes peeking out from between a woolly hat and scarf.“Bill?” Stan asked incredulously“Yeah. Are you g-gu-gonna let me in or have i to stand out here and freeze?”





	Snow Day

Derry was a town that seemed to radiate an energy that attracted bad weather. Rain fell heavy in the spring and fall causing floods, the sun burned so bright in the summer that sometimes you could barely leave the house and during winter, blizzards hit the town so hard roads and schools had to close. It was during one of these particularly bad winters that Stan Uris found himself at home alone on a weekday as his parents had decided to brave the cold and head to work. Normally he liked being alone, having the place to himself without any nagging to do chores, but today he found himself feeling melancholy and (although he would never admit it out loud) wishing he were at school. ‘At least then i’d have some company’ he thought bitterly to himself.

It was only 3pm but due to the ongoing snow storm, Derry had been plunged into complete darkness save for the few street lamps outside. Stan was sat in his father’s armchair by the fire, wearing a long sleeved grey sweatshirt and red flannel pajama bottoms, his legs swung over the side of the chair and lazily flicking through the pages of his bird book when he heard a knock at the door. He let out a groan, sure it was going to be one of his nosy neighbors, they always seemed to come knocking when Stan was home by himself (he was starting to think his parents put them up to it). He plastered on his best fake smile and opened the door but there was no nosy neighbor to speak of, just a tall figure wrapped from head to toe in layers, the only visible feature being bright blue eyes peeking out from between a woolly hat and scarf.

“Bill?” Stan asked incredulously

“Yeah. Are you g-gu-gonna let me in or have i to stand out here and freeze?” came the muffled reply. Stan stepped aside and let Bill Denbrough in from the cold. He was surprised at the sudden appearance of his friend but glad all the same, he adored Bill. With his fiery red hair and shining blue eyes, Stan was completely taken with his friend and longed to tell him how he felt but never dared. The fear of rejection was too strong, he could cope with the pining as long as it meant they could still be friends at least. Stan watched as Bill unwrapped himself from what seemed to be a never ending layer of coats and burst out laughing.

“Jeez Bill, are you sure you wore enough coats?”

“Ha-ha very funny. It’s like m-minus a hundred out there! Not a-all of us were lucky enough to stay inside and wu-wear pajamas all day Stanley” Stan stopped laughing and felt his face redden, he’d forgotten he was still in his pj’s, and now that he thought about it he probably still had bed head as well. Now it was Bill who was laughing, “Don’t worry Stan, even in p-p-pajamas you still look perfect. It’s a g-gift.” Stan’s stomach did a flip at this and he blushed even harder. Bill went on to explain that he had also been home alone and in need of some company, so why not spend the rest of the day with his best friend? He’d came prepared too, in his backpack he had some old vhs tapes, Stan’s favorite snacks and some playing cards.

“What sh-sh-should we watch first?” Stan scanned his eyes over the tapes Bill had brought until his eye caught on one he knew was one of Bill’s favourites.

“Back to the Future?”

“Back to the Future!”

Stan took a seat on the sofa and put the throw from the back of it over his knees while Bill set up the movie, and once he’d pressed play Bill settled down under the covers shoulder to shoulder with Stan. Stan found it hard to concentrate with Bill this close, he could smell the fresh air mixed with Bills familiar warm scent, could see faint freckles on his pale face and could practically feel Bills steady heartbeat next to him. He watched Bill’s eyes light up as Marty McFly came on screen when suddenly the picture went black and the light Stan had been using to read with went out. The only light in the room now was the soft glow of the still lit fire.

“Stan, what happened?”

“I think the storm blew the power out.” Stan said in an almost whisper, ever since that day in the sewer when he thought he’d never see light again, the darkness had frightened Stanley. It had been years since it happened but he still slept with a nightlight, unable to rest without one. He could feel panic rising in his chest when a strong arm wrapped itself around his shoulder and he felt the tightness in his chest ease as Bill rubbed gentle circles on his back. He let himself sink completely into Bills arms and rested his head against the taller boys chest.

“This is nice.” Bill said after a while, he’d almost thought Stan had fallen asleep until he felt his head nodding. Bill put a gentle hand on Stan’s chin and tilted his face up, Stan’s warm brown eyes met Bill’s blue ones and stayed locked for a few seconds before Bill leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Stan’s lips. It was soft at first but after feeling no resistance from Stan, he kissed him deeper. Stan pushed himself up so he was practically straddling Bill, his heart beating so fast he was sure it was going to come bursting right out of his chest. Bill peppered kisses along Stan’s jawline and neck before bringing them back down on his lips. They broke apart breathless, foreheads resting against each others, brown eyes locked again on blue ones.

“M-m-maybe the power going out wasn’t so bad after all.” Bill said softly and Stan breathed out a laugh, his hand still entwined in Bill’s red hair.

“No, not bad at all”

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate all feedback! im sunshinestanley on tumblr if you wanna say hi!!


End file.
